1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of air purification and more particularly to the purification of air in a nail salon environment.
2. Background and Related Art
Nails are trimmed and decorated in nail salons across the country, and, indeed, throughout the world. The process of trimming involves clipping, grinding, and filing of the nails and trimming cuticles, all of which produces small pieces and dust. The process of decoration involves shaping the nails by grinding or filing and the application of a lacquer, or polish, that is solvent based; typically the solvent is acetone. The nails may also be decorated with a lacquer sprayed over the traditional polish with an air brush. Periodically, the polish must be removed, which is generally done with clear acetone solvent. Acetone is used because it is an effective solvent. As with most strong solvents, acetone is very volatile and has a strong odor. Acetone produces fumes that irritate the nose, throat, and lungs, and possibly have some long range health and environmental detriments.
All of the above described nail care operations generate a plethora of particles of various sizes and fumes that are dispensed into the air. The particles, both dust and small clippings, are basically unwanted, and they can irritate the nose, throat, and lungs of those who inhale them. The operations described thus produce a variety of air pollutants.
Exposure by a customer to this pollutant-laden air for a 30 minute to one hour time period is unpleasant and potentially harmful. This is especially objectionable because some of the customers of nail salons bring small children with them who are potentially more susceptible to air-borne pollutants. Furthermore, the shop personnel are typically exposed to the polluting chemicals and dust for many hours every day, perhaps for months or years.
Some nail salons have installed exhaust systems having one or more collection points in the shop ceiling. This type of system typically dispenses the collected dust and fume-laden air into the surrounding atmosphere. This practice has two major drawbacks: (1) the customers and shop personnel are exposed to the dust and fumes in the shop air before they reach the ceiling and are exhausted to the atmosphere, and (2) dispensing the fumes and dust into the atmosphere spreads, rather than avoids, the pollution problem. This means that the air surrounding the nail salon in which a ceiling-mounted exhaust system is used smells from acetone fumes and carries excess dust particles.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for the purification of air in a nail salon.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for the purification of air in a nail salon in a manner to reduce exposure of customers and shop personnel to fumes and dust particles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for the purification of air in a nail salon in a manner that minimizes dispersing of exhausted fumes and particles to the atmosphere.
These and additional objects of the present invention will become apparent through the description, drawings, and claims to follow.
The present invention provides a system for the purification of air within a nail salon and minimizes the dispersing of fumes and particles to the atmosphere. The system of the invention collects nail and cuticle clippings from a nail trimming station through a table-mounted suction inlet that is enclosed within a hood and has a collecting screen positioned below the inlet. The system collects nail grinding dust and solvent fumes from a nail shaping and polishing station through a table-mounted suction inlet and a suction nozzle that is selectively positionable close to the work site. All the suction inlets and nozzles in the salon are connected to a vacuum source through hoses each having a valve to enable selective shut-off.